1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device with spacers.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic products, electronic devices with a display screen have become popular in everyday life. The liquid crystal display (LCD), being a kind of display screen, normally has two substrates, and a liquid crystal molecule layer is interposed between the two substrates. A plurality of spacers are used for controlling the thickness of the LCD, maintaining a uniform cell gap between upper and lower substrates, and preventing the non-uniform thickness and the response characteristics of liquid crystal molecules from changing, which may result in a blurred display frame.
In general, reducing the cell gap between upper and lower substrates of an LCD may save the usage amount and increase the response rate of liquid crystal molecules. However, thickness of spacer determines its capacity for receiving stress between upper and lower substrates of the LCD. As the cell gap between two substrates diminishes and makes the thickness of the spacer reduce to such an extent that the spacer can no longer bear the stress of the substrates, the stress may be concentrated on the spacer and further make the spacer deformed or shifted. The disposition of spacers affects the inclination of liquid crystal molecules. The distribution problems of spacers, such as deformation and shifting, will affect the actuation of liquid crystal molecules, and accordingly change the contrast or even the view angle and quality the LCD.